


Babies

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan creates a miracle, Tim helps and Devlin gets told off by Glynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a reworking on the ending then what I post over on LJ. That will soon match up with this version. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Not mine. Just taking them out to play.

Ryan O’ Reily slid down the wall of his pod after he puked for the fourth time that day. His pod mate Miguel Alvarez was on work detail in the infirmary. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them as he laid his head on them. He stayed wrapped around himself until the dinner bell sounded. He jerked out of his stupor and rinsed his mouth out before leaving out of Em City. He made his way into the hallway holding the wall trying to stay up when he saw the floor fast approaching.

Miguel was on his way back to Em City to check on Ryan and see if he wanted to go to dinner when he saw Ryan start to fall away from the wall. Miguel slipped through the inmates crowding the hallway and made it to Ryan just before he hit the floor. “Fuck Ryan.” Miguel picked Ryan up easily and the inmates let Miguel through so he could get Ryan to the infirmary. Miguel shoved the doors open and got Ryan to a bed.

As soon as Miguel laid him on the bed he leaned over and puked again. Miguel didn’t flinch as he got towels and cleaning solution to clean the mess up. Ryan had balled himself up groaning in the bed. “Oh god the cramps fucking hurt.”

Gloria came out of her office and watched the scene in front of her. She saw Miguel moving swiftly cleaning the mess up before unbuttoning his shirt and rolling it into a ball; he found a plastic bag and closed the shirt inside to cut the smell off. He moved to the bed and stroked Ryan’s hair. “You okay querido?”

Ryan shook his head just slightly before going still again.

Gloria moved quickly and asked, “What happened Miguel?”

“I don’t know.”

“Has he mentioned not feeling well lately?”

“Just that’s he’s tired but nothing else.”

“All right. Go to dinner and when you come in tomorrow for detail I’ll let you know what’s wrong.”

“I want to stay.”

“Miguel you can’t stay.”

Before Miguel could be escorted down to dinner Ryan clenched at his fingers and said slowly, “Please don’t send him away. I’m scared.”

“I have to Ryan. He can’t stay. I’ll be here with you tonight.” Gloria tried to offer.

Ryan growled low in his throat before he groaned, “Oh please stop the world from spinning.” He kept himself in a ball with one hand clasping Miguel’s in a death grip.

“You about to get sick again baby?” Miguel asked as his free hand rubbed gently at his back.

“Feels like it.”

“Let me get a bowl for you.”

“She can. You’re not moving.”

Miguel leaned down and whispered, “I have to because she needs to check you over. She needs an assistant. I’ll be right back.” Then he kissed his ear.

“Hurry back.” Ryan replied defeated and let go of his fingers.

Miguel got up and went to get a large metal bowl and Gloria asked, “Can you straighten out or are you in too much pain?”

“Can I get something to stop the puking? It might help.” Ryan asked quietly.

“Yeah I’ll give you a shot and then when it kicks in if you can lay on your back for me.” Ryan nodded and she went to get the anti nausea medicine.

Miguel came back to the bed side and sat the bowl on the table. “Can you sit back on the bed Miguel?” He asked glancing at his lover. Miguel sat with his back against the wall and Ryan rested his head on Miguel’s lap while keeping his arms around his knees like he was protecting his stomach from something. Miguel went back to stroking down Ryan’s back trying to get him to relax.

While Ryan was slightly distracted Gloria gave him the shot in his hip. “You should start feeling better in a few minutes.”

“As long as I can stop puking I’ll be good.” Ryan replied.

“How long have you been getting sick?”

“About two weeks.”

“Two weeks Ryan and you didn’t tell me! Why?” Miguel asked.

“Today’s the first day I couldn’t move without up chucking okay. Normally I’d be ill once and then I could go about my day. Today is not that day.”

“Can you stretch out now?” Gloria asked touching Ryan’s arm.

“A little bit.” Ryan stretched his legs out but kept his arms wrapped around his stomach.

A moment later Murphy, McManus, and Glynn were in the infirmary. “What the hell is going on?” Glynn asked looking around the infirmary and seeing Miguel sitting with Ryan. Ryan still coiled and very pale looking.

“Ryan is sick. I gave him an anti nausea shot and I’m going to examine him when he’s able to quit getting physically ill.”

“Why isn’t Alvarez at dinner?”

“I tried but right now he’s keeping him calm so we can talk about what might be going on.”

“Have you got a theory yet?”

“No because I haven’t been able to do a physical examination of him. Right now he can’t move without getting ill.”

“Well Alvarez needs to get to Em City.” Glynn said.

“No. He’s staying here.” Ryan growled as he moved one of his arms around Miguel’s legs.

“He can stay for the exam but he has to go back tonight.”

“Okay. I just don’t want him to worry.”

“Can you sit up or anything Ryan?”

“I think I can now.” He let go of Miguel’s legs now that he knew Miguel wouldn’t be drug off and sat up moving to the side of the bed slowly setting his legs over the edge. He caught his breath and moved his arm he kept around his stomach. Miguel sat next to him and said, “You okay amor?”

“I’m good for now.” Ryan said.

“Okay.”

“What’s going on with you two?” Glynn asked looking at the two leaning in towards each other.

“Haven’t you heard that we’re in a relationship?” Miguel asked looking over at the warden.

“No so that explains the friendliness.”

Gloria stepped in front of Ryan and asked, “Can you take your shirt off for me?”

“Yeah.” He pulled his shirt off and Miguel sat it next to him.

Gloria looked over Ryan’s chest and stomach and noticed it wasn’t as defined as it normally was, the muscle planes looked softer and rounder. It didn’t look like he had breasts but his chest looked like it was softer. “We should move this to a private room.” Gloria spoke quietly.

“Why what’s wrong?” Ryan asked suddenly covering his stomach with his arms.

“Well I have a theory but you won’t like it. I want to finish this examination in private just myself, you and Miguel.”

“What’s going on?” McManus asked.

“Let me finish with this. Come on you two.” She led the way to a private room and Miguel helped Ryan walk.

Once inside the room Ryan asked, “Is this bad? Gloria please be honest with me. Am I going to die?”

“No you aren’t going to die Ryan.”

“Then what?”

“Sit down and I’m going to ask you some questions and then I’ll see if it goes with my current thoughts. Now honestly how long have you been getting sick?”

“The last month.”

“Any other symptoms?”

“I’ve been bugging Miguel’s fruit each meal and ate that with mine. At night I’ll wake up and pace wanting things like apples, bananas, and pears. I don’t like fruit but it seems I’ve gathered a liking for it.”

“So you’ve been ill, have food cravings, anything else Ryan?”

“It feels like I’ve gained weight but I’m not for sure.”

“If you have I didn’t notice it today. I can still carry you if necessary.” Miguel laughed.

“It could’ve been adrenaline.”

“Yes but you’re still a skinny motherfucker.”

“All right you two. Stay here I’m going to get a sonogram machine…”

“For what?”

“It’s used for many things Ryan. It’ll let me know if you have an infection in your stomach or if it’s something else. Don’t worry.” She slipped out of the room and got the machine.

On her way back to the private room Murphy stopped Gloria and asked quietly, “What’s wrong with O’ Reily?”

“It would be a first in world history if what I think is true.”

“What is it?”

“Ryan could be pregnant.”

“A man pregnant?”

“I don’t know. I’m going check other things but that’s my theory.”

“O’ Reily being a mother. That’s a funny thought.”

“Yes it’s most likely true and Miguel’s the father. After this I’m moving O’ Reily here for work detail so I can keep an eye on him.”

“Okay.”

“Now let me run this test and see if that’s what it is. I’ll see you three later.” She went back into the room and found Ryan laying in the bed and he and Miguel were talking quietly.

“…what if I am pregnant? I mean I described the symptoms exactly. Why the hell did this have to happen Miguel? I mean we’re in prison for fuck’s sake.”

Miguel shrugged his shoulders and said, “I don’t know baby. Maybe God’s giving us a blessing.”

“A blessing. We’re in prison. The state won’t let us keep our child.”

“We can try.” Miguel replied as he ran his fingers gently over Ryan’s chest and stomach.

“Ryan please explain that why question you asked Miguel? Did you know you could get pregnant?”

“Gloria this is a long fucking story but to shorten it I had an idea that it could happen.”

“That would explain the first few years in here. Now how did you and Miguel get together?”

“We both needed help.”

“We’re soul mates.” Ryan replied lacing his fingers with Miguel’s.

“Ryan what kind of person are you if you can get pregnant?”

“I’m Irish. My family is in the Irish myths, just people don’t know the story very well.”

Gloria looked between the two and asked, “So what is this myth that no one pays attention to?”

“I’ll let you know that I’m human. I’m not magic by a long shot. I can and will die eventually just like everybody else.”

“Querido what is it?” Miguel asked.

“About six hundred years ago an O’ Reily clansman stole a gift from a family and the entity that gave the gift found him and gave him the curse. His son was the first pregnant male in the family. It brought so much shame to the man he sent him away…”

“What gift did he steal?”

“He stole a jar that had a baby blessing inside. He didn’t realize what the gift was and instead he managed to curse the male line of the family. I haven’t lived before this time but I know I’m the fifteenth male to have a child or children.”

“You’re not mad at this ancestor?”

“No I look at it as a gift. I’m glad to be able to have a child with my soul mate.”

“Now if we haven’t lived before this time where do I come into play in the myth?” Miguel asked.

“I don’t know. I just know in my bones that you’re it. That I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you raising a wonderful child.”

“We gotta find a way to make that happen baby.”

“We will. I’ll just be extra careful and I can hide this for at least three months.”

“We have to move you to protective custody so that the other inmates won’t hurt you or the baby.”

“Fuck ‘em. I’ll be okay.”

“Ryan we’ll be careful. You aren’t leaving my sight.”

“I’ll have to leave your side on the occasion because we have different work assignments.”

“I actually put you on his shift so I can keep an eye on you to make sure everything is going all right.”

“Okay. What do you want me to do?”

“I’ll have you help me with paperwork and files. I want to keep your prisoner interactions to a minimum to try and keep you protected.”

“We can try. Can you do the sonogram so we can see how far along I am?”

“Yeah. While I set it up since you’ve already taken your shirt off lower your pants to about the middle of your hips so I can view your entire stomach area.”

As she plugged the machine up Miguel helped get Ryan situated on the bed and Gloria moved the machine next to the bed then warmed the gel before applying it to Ryan. Ryan just laid back and let her do her work. When she had him covered with the gel she looked at the screen and saw two tiny figures.

“Oh Ryan.”

Ryan pushed up on his elbows and asked, “What is it? Is something wrong?”

“No everything is great. You’re actually having twins and you’re about two months along.”

“That’s great baby. We’re having twins.” Miguel said lacing his fingers with Ryan’s and kissing his cheek.

“Twins. That would explain a lot of the softening and stuff this early.”

“You’re still very handsome Ryan.”

“Thanks.”

Gloria handed Miguel a damp cloth to clean Ryan off and said, “With this going on I’m going to keep your medical file locked. No one will have access to it but me.”

“I’d like that.”

“Can we have a few minutes?” Miguel asked as he finished cleaning Ryan off.

“Yeah. I’ll be back in five minutes.” She left the room and closed the door.

Miguel slipped into bed next to Ryan and held him close. Ryan wrapped himself around Miguel’s body and he said, “We’re going to be parents Miguel.”

“We are and tonight when the lights go out I’m going to make love to you all night.”

“I would enjoy that very much.” Then Ryan pulled Miguel’s head down and started to kiss him.

Outside the room Gloria found the three men waiting on her. “Come to my office.”

“What’s going on Gloria?”

“I’ll tell you inside the office.” Gloria headed to her office and as soon as everybody was inside she closed the door and blinds.

“What the hell is so important that you have to lock doors and close the blinds?” Tim asked looking around.

“Because this conversation goes no further than this room. We need to figure out how to get Ryan and Miguel out of here…”

“Why the two are murderous bastards…”

“Who have only killed when they were threatened. That has only taken place in here and Ryan had technically just lost Cyril for the first time when he went on his drive. The two are trying to move on with their lives.”

“Why are you adamant they get released?” Glynn asked.

“Because Ryan is going to be a mother. He’s pregnant with twins.”

“What the fuck? Have you lost your mind?”

“No but if I had to pick two people to release it would be those two. They’ve kept their humanity, they’re fiercely loyal to the other, and they won’t stop loving each other.”

“How the hell is O’ Reily pregnant?”

“Irish folklore. He’s going to need protection but he won’t go to protective custody.”

“Because then he’ll be away from Alvarez and we don’t want to see a pissed off O’ Reily.”

“Can we see him and get a look at this for our confirmation?”

“Yeah. Remember this goes no farther than here.”

“Okay.”

Everybody went back to the private room and Gloria knocked lightly before opening the door. They walked in to see Ryan laying with his head resting on Miguel’s chest and Miguel was stroking his back. “All right O’ Reily sit up so we can see.” Glynn replied.

Ryan sat up slowly and swung his feet over the side giving them a good view of his stomach. Miguel sat up behind him and wrapped an arm around Ryan’s waist resting his hand against his stomach. Ryan leaned against his lover and asked, “Is this proof enough?”

“Do you always have to shake things up?” Tim asked exasperated.

Ryan saw the humor and said, “I’m an O’ Reily. Gotta keep things interesting.”

“And you won’t go to protective custody?”

“No because then I wouldn’t be able to be with Miguel and the piss ants in here would try and fuck with him. We keep each other alive.”

“If things look to be getting too difficult come to us.” Murphy said.

“Sure. Can I get something to eat? I’m starving.”

“What do you want?”

“A lot of things but if the tray can have some extra fruit then I’ll survive.”

“That’s your craving--fruit?”

“Yeah and I don’t like fruit normally. Who knows what it can turn into but just the basic fruits like apples, oranges, bananas, and pears tend to top the list. Nothing like mangoes or grapefruit or things like that. The smell is disgusting.”

“All right. We’ll keep some extra in our offices and you can grab some when you’re hungry.” Tim replied.

“You’d do that for me?” Ryan asked

“Right now you’re the most human of anyone in this place; creating human life in the hellhole is a feat on its own.”

“It is.”

“Can we get some privacy while we wait on our dinner?” They replied by walking out of the room and closing the door back.

A couple of months later Ryan was in his pod dressing for the day when he started cursing loudly, “Fuck! Damn it!”

Someone walked by the pod and pulled the door open a crack and asked, “Everything okay?”

Ryan looked up to see Beecher. “Get your ass in here and help me with this.”

Beecher went in quickly closing the door behind him and walked over to Ryan. “What do you need help with?”

“I need you to get in my trunk and pull out my sweatpants. They might still fit.”

“Damn they’re growing fast. How far along are you Ryan?”

“Gloria says four months but I’m thinking more like six.”

“Well you are you having twins so you’ll be a bit bigger than if it was just a single child.”

“I know asshole.” Ryan replied leaning against the wall.

Beecher pulled out Ryan’s sweatpants and said, “These might only last the week. Tell Suzanne to bring you some oversized scrubs so that you can breath easier and you’ll stay cooler than in regular clothes.”

“How do you know?”

“Remember I had the experience of being around three births. In here scrubs would work better just because guys don’t have maternity clothes.”

“Why aren’t you freaking out about all of this?”

“Because you need someone to stand by you and Alvarez can use some help. You both can. You need to rest so it doesn’t send the babies into distress.”

“Do you think Devlin knows about my babies yet?”

“No because he would’ve thrown you into a mental ward and probably have the babies killed.”

As Ryan slid to the floor he yelled, “Get the fuck out Beecher! Get out! I don’t ever want to see your fucking face ever again!” Then he hugged his knees and started to cry.

Beecher laid the sweatpants on the bed and said, “I’m sorry Ryan. You asked and I told you my opinion. He’s a mean bastard.”

"I know he is. Get out now." Ryan said with his face still buried in his legs.

A month later Ryan was sitting in the quad with Miguel playing chess when there was a commotion at the gate causing everyone to look up and stop what they were doing. Gov. Devlin walked in the quad and shouted, “Get over here O’ Reily!” Ryan sat frozen in his chair. Devlin came over and went to yank him out of his chair.

He went to grab Ryan’s arm but Miguel had his wrist clasped in his hand and he whispered in a deadly tone, “You don’t ever try to touch him. You got that?” Miguel squeezed extra hard.

“Let go you prick! Officer come get him and throw him in the hole! He just tried to threaten me!”

“I didn’t hear a threat. I heard a promise and he isn’t going anywhere. Don’t touch O’ Reily and you should be safe.” Murphy said from the command center above the table Ryan and Miguel were sitting at in the quad.

Miguel let go of Devlin’s wrist and Ryan asked, “What the fuck do you want?”

“You’re coming with me.”

“I ain’t going anywhere with you.”

“What if I said the D.A. of New York forced me to give you a pardon.”

“Still not going anywhere until I hear that Miguel has one too and you show us the papers with the warden and everyone around to witness it.”

Inmates sitting near the two heard Devlin and one stood up, “What the fuck O’ Reily? Take the pardon.”

Whispers started and someone at the other end of the quad shouted, “How the hell did he get a pardon? Was it because he was a pussy and bent over for Alvarez?”

Rebadow was sitting near the irritated inmate and said, “Just shut up will you. He isn’t leaving without his entire family. Those who know him know that.”

“Whatever old man.”

“Why are you being difficult?” Devlin growled leaning towards Ryan on the table.

Miguel just grazed Devlin’s wrist and he backed off. “You want to know why?” Ryan asked standing up. “You’ve taken most of my family away from me! You killed Cyril even though you knew he should’ve been sent to mental health facility! You killed my father even though I didn’t care for the prick I still wanted to try and get to know him and now all I have left is my mother and Miguel! I want my family together! He will know his children!”

Devlin growled and stormed up to Tim’s office. Ryan sat back down in his chair and rubbed his stomach. “It’s going to be okay.” He mumbled as he rubbed.

Miguel asked, “You’re going to wait and see if they can get my pardon?”

“Yes. You’ve been a model prisoner for the last three years. You’ve stayed on the straight and narrow with my help and none of the people that matter will let Devlin leave without getting it for you.”

“You don’t think you’ve just revoked your own pardon?”

“No. People around here wouldn’t let that happen. I’m going to go lay down for a while.”

“You need some help?”

“I think I got it.” Ryan stood back up and braced himself on the table for a minute and then started for the stairs. He caught a chair and sat down quickly before he fell to the floor. “What the fuck!” Ryan breathed as he held his head close to his knees.

Miguel and Beecher came up to him and Miguel rubbed his back and said, “I’m staying with you. You’re getting worse. Come on baby.” Miguel lifted Ryan from the chair and wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist as he helped him to the stairs. Beecher followed behind just in case he was needed. Ryan sat on Miguel’s bunk and Miguel filled a cup with water for him to sip. Miguel looked at Beecher and said, “I’ll get you if I need you.”

“Okay. See you later.”

While Miguel was getting Ryan ready for a nap, down in the quad Beecher sat with Rebadow and Rebadow asked, “Ryan gonna be okay?”

“Don’t know. I’m still trying to figure out how the hell he got pregnant. He’s a man.”

“Look up his ancestors. Most of us already have. Why do you think we don’t bother him.”

“I was wandering why no one bothered them.”

“I’m rooting for Miguel’s pardon because Ryan won’t leave without him but he needs to get better care than just what Dr. Nathan can give him.”

In Ryan and Miguel’s pod Ryan asked, “Make love to me?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m positive.” Ryan pulled Miguel onto the bed and kissed him deeply holding the back of his neck and wrapping an arm around his waist. He moved his kisses down Miguel’s throat and said, “It’s been awhile. This is good.”

“It has been a while. Do you want to undress or do you just want to pull your pants down?”

“I want you to undress me like you used to. I miss that.”

“Okay baby and we’ll lay on our sides since you can’t lay on your back right now.” Then he pulled Ryan’s shirt off and kissed him gently before moving his mouth down the front of Ryan’s body.

“Fuck me Miguel…ooohhh so good.” Ryan groaned as he grabbed Miguel’s shoulders.

“Almost.”

“I don’t think I’m going to last long today. Every touch from your body is sending jolts straight to my dick and…fuck Miguel.”

Miguel swirled his tongue inside Ryan’s bellybutton and blew a small puff of air against it. He pulled away and untied Ryan’s pants. Ryan lifted himself off the bed enough to let Miguel pull his pants off. Miguel pulled his clothes off and pulled Ryan’s body pillow off his bunk and set it up against the wall of the bunk. He helped Ryan get comfortable before pulling out a small tube of lube to prepare Ryan.

He prepped Ryan swiftly and asked, “You good baby?”

“Good and horny. You’re being a tease today.”

Miguel slid in slowly and feeling that he was good kept the thrusts slow and shallow. “Jesus Ryan. So fucking tight. I don’t think I’ll last long either.”

“A little harder Miguel. I need...that’s it. Right there.” Ryan moaned as he moved back against Miguel.

Miguel tossed his leg over Ryan’s and stroked faster. He held Ryan’s hips and moved his thrusts to graze Ryan’s prostate. “Tight and sweet baby.” Miguel whispered as he kissed and nipped at Ryan’s back and neck.

“Miguel I’m coming...fuck…” He came without Miguel even touching him.

Miguel groaned as he pushed back in one last time as he exploded inside Ryan’s body. “Oh Ryan. That was…oh…fuck. This was great.” Miguel breathed as he kissed Ryan gently on the shoulder.

“It was fucking intense.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m good. Just sticky.”

Miguel laughed as he unwrapped himself from Ryan’s body and got a damp rag. He cleaned Ryan up and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ryan returned it and then licked the tip of Miguel’s nose. He smiled and said, “We need to get at least our pants on.”

“I know baby. Here let me help you up.” Miguel said wrapping his arms around Ryan and lifted him so he could sit up. Ryan sat on the edge of the bed and Miguel helped him pull his pants back on before dressing himself. Miguel sat next to Ryan and held him close. His hand stroked Ryan’s stomach and said, “We’re going to be parents. I feel bad that you’re doing all the hard work.”

Ryan laid his head against Miguel’s shoulder and laced his fingers against the ones Miguel had on his stomach and said, “We’ve been doing equal work. Don’t forget that.”

“Yes. Well my health isn’t endangered. Yours is.” Miguel replied sharply.

“I’m good. You take good care of me and I’m getting a few basic comforts. An extra pillow to help me sleep, fresh fruit when I want it, and no one to bother us over petty shit.”

“I love you Ryan.”

“I love you too Miguel.”

In Tim’s office Devlin yelled, “What the hell am I going to tell my office when I don’t come back with O’ Reily today?”

“He is stubborn. What does he want?”

“What the hell is wrong with him? He can walk out that fucking gate yet he won’t leave without Alvarez!”

“Him and Alvarez are lovers and Alvarez already lost his first child. Ryan won’t leave him behind.”

“What has Alvarez done to possibly deserve any release at all?”

“He survives no matter what. Since he and Ryan have gotten together no one messes with either of them.”

“Wouldn’t that make sense because O’ Reily is pregnant? I’m still trying to process that.”

“Look up his ancestors. He’s going through so much that if you didn’t find a way to let Miguel out and clear his record the two would die of broken hearts.”

“When did you turn into a romantic?”

“Seeing how Ryan can create life in this shit hole and find the love of his life will do that.”

“All right. I’ll talk to Glynn. This whole thing is fucking nuts.”

“I’ll call him and get him down here and we’ll hash this out.”

“Yeah I know.” Tim called for Murphy and Glynn to join them in his office and sat at his desk while Devlin paced the room. Murphy and Glynn walked in a few minutes later and Glynn asked, “What’s going on Tim?”

“Talk to Devlin. He’s the one with the problem.”

“Governor?”

“O’ Reily won’t leave without Alvarez.”

“That’s the problem? Release Alvarez. Clear his record--it technically only has the assault charge on it.” Glynn replied simply.

“That’s it? That’s all there is to it? How long has he spent in solitary and the hole for all the shit he’s done?”

“It was prison politics. Ryan and he on the outside are harmless. Ryan wouldn’t let Miguel do any of the crazy shit that they’ve had to do on the outside. They’re about to have at least two children from what I’m hearing.”

“You people are crazy. Okay. He leaves too. Get me paper to write up his official pardon.” Devlin said.

“Okay.” Tim handed Devlin some printing paper and a pen.

“I’m making their release for this coming up Friday and in that time you’ll find Ryan a doctor who might be able to help him and get them a small apartment or something until Ryan has the children and then they can move wherever they want.”

“No parole or nothing?” Murphy asked.

“No.” Devlin growled. Devlin finished scribbling on the paper and said, “Tell them to be ready Friday at lockdown. No media or fanfare just a car to take them to their new dwelling.”

“That sounds fair. We’ll find them someplace tucked away.”

“Good. Then I can forget all about this.”

“Sure. We’ll just forget all about the two inmates who’ve brought an ounce of humanity to this place while staying alive.” Tim replied sarcastically.

“Whatever just don’t ever mention them to me after this and what you do off the clock is none of my business.”

“All right. We can do that. Right guys?” Murphy asked looking between Tim and Leo.

“Yeah.” Glynn answered.

“I’ll go tell the two the good news.” Murphy said.

“You go do that Sean.” Tim said.

After Sean left the room Devlin looked at Glynn and McManus. He said, “These are their stipulations--one, they will stay out of sight until the children are born; two, you will help them find legal work, send them to school, whatever will get them going on the right side of the law; three, I’ll set up a starter fund for the two until things get straightened out, they’ll have money for school and things to get by day to day. After Friday I don’t want to hear one word about these two unless it’s that they’re coming back to OZ.”

“Okay. We can do that.” Tim replied.

“Here’s their papers. I’ll send Alvarez’ official pardon express mail and it’ll be accompanied by my stipulations etc. Good bye.” Then Devlin left OZ.

“He’s on a rampage today.” Tim laughed.

“He’s always got something up his ass. Well we better get to looking for housing and such for the two.”

“I think I have that covered but I need to ask Sean about it.”

“What’s Sean got?”

“An apartment over his garage they could use for a bit. He lives on the outskirts of town so they’ll be out of sight for the most part. Sean has some acres on the property so they’ll have walking space and plenty of trees to hide them.”

“And what else Tim?”

“The two won’t be alone. It’ll keep them a part of society but withdrawn enough until Ryan has his children.”

“Sounds good plus Sean knows what they’re capable of. I like you’re thinking. Talk to him. I’m going to go back to my office now.”

“I’ll let you know later if that’s where they’ll be.”

Glynn left the office and saw Murphy walking back to Tim’s office. He went inside and looked at Tim. “They’re happy with the turnout. What was Devlin ranting about?”

“The stipulations for their pardons.”

“What are they?”

“We gotta find them housing out of the way of the people until Ryan has the children and jobs and/or schooling and Devlin is setting them up a small account so they can get by day to day and whatnot until they get on their feet legally.”

“Not too shabby and he wants us to find them housing and jobs out in society.”

“Yeah but I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind letting them stay at your place in that apartment you have for now?”

“I have to get it cleaned up but I think I can get it ready by Friday. They’d have their own space but they’d still be near someone familiar who can help.”

“It’s appreciated Sean. You know I’ll be around to help if you need it.”

“I know you’ll be there but I think you’ll be living here most of the time.”

“Who knows. I’ll call Gloria’s office and let her know.”

“I’ll get back to work and we’ll talk about the rest of this later tonight.”

In their pod Miguel said, “That’s great that we’ll be out of here Friday night. Finally get to sleep in the same bed regularly.”

“Yeah but where will we be staying? We know my mother and she doesn’t have the space for four.”

“We’ll figure something out. We always do baby.” Miguel replied as he held Ryan close.

“Do you think we’ll be good parents?” Ryan asked suddenly.

“Ryan take a breath. Everything will be okay.” They went over that a million times and Miguel for now was tired of discussing it when they had a few other things to worry about first. “Come on let’s get to the cafeteria so we can get some dinner before lockdown.” He lifted Ryan off the bed and they left the pod.

Miguel helped him down the stairs and started to walk across the pod when they were stopped by Hill. “Hey O’ Reily.”

“What do you want Hill?”

“Use my chair. Beecher can help me get to dinner. You don’t look too good when you’re standing.” Augustus moved to the table near them and swung the chair in Ryan’s direction. Miguel sat Ryan down and Hill asked, “Feel better?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“We’ll get this back to you after dinner. Thanks.”

“I know.” Miguel rolled Ryan out of Em City after small protests he could do it himself like Hill but Miguel just told him to shut up and enjoy the ride.

When the two were out of sight Beecher came over and said, “Well since I’m carrying you we better get going too. It’s a nice thing you did for them.”

“I just got tired of seeing Miguel limp across the floor practically trying to carry his ass. I know Ryan’s not in any pain but since he almost fell earlier this week Miguel isn’t letting him out of his sight or arms.”

“All right I’m gonna lift you now.”

“I’m ready.”

Beecher lifted Hill into his arms and said, “You’re light as a feather.”

“Well then it shouldn’t take long to get to the cafeteria.”

In the cafeteria Miguel rolled Ryan to the end of the table they normally sat at and said, “Don’t move.”

“I ain’t going anywhere.”

Miguel leaned down and kissed Ryan’s cheek and said, “I’ll be back.” Then Miguel got two trays and stood in line to get their dinner.

A few minutes later Beecher brought in Hill and sat him next to Ryan’s left. “There you go. Now behave while I get us some food.”

“Sure whatever you say.”

When Beecher stepped into line Hill looked at Ryan and noticed he was leaning back rubbing his stomach. “Have they started moving yet?”

“No.”

“How do you know they’re still there if they haven’t moved?”

“I can feel their heartbeats.”

“I hope it works out for you two and the babies.”

“It will.”

A minute later Miguel appeared with his and Ryan’s trays and sat Ryan’s in front of him. “How are you feeling Ryan?”

“Tired.”

“That all you feeling baby?”

“Just tired.”

“Ryan?”

Ryan glared at Miguel and said, “I’m tired. Let’s eat so I can lay down and get some sleep.”

“Okay. Just making sure.”

That night at Sean’s, Tim looked around the apartment and said, “I forgot how big this was.”

“That’s okay. This will be ready for when Ryan has the children. He can’t go up and down the stairs right now so I’m going to set them up in the guest room until then.”

“You honestly don’t mind them staying here?”

“No. I’ve been looking out for Ryan since I got there and now that he and Miguel are together he has some focus.”

“You’re going to be housing two ex criminals in your house.”

“Point being. We’re all criminals if you think about it to some degree. The two are good hearted people and the fact that all this shit’s going on will leave them better people.”

“Hopefully you’re right.”

“Do they know if they’re having boys or girls?”

“I don’t know what they know. We can ask them tomorrow or on Friday when they’re brought here.”

“We’ll ask on Friday.”

That Friday the two men were led out the back to Sean’s Jeep and Miguel helped Ryan into the front seat. He went to shut the door but Ryan stopped him and said, “Leave the doors open for a couple minutes. Feel the breeze.” He leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. His hands rested on his stomach and he inhaled deeply the fresh air. A few minutes later he reached for Miguel’s hand and rubbed his hand over his stomach. “They’re moving now. Feel them?”

“I do baby.” Then Miguel kissed him while rubbing his stomach. Miguel rested his head against Ryan’s shoulder.

“Come on let’s get you two home.” Sean said from the driver seat.

“Can we leave the windows down some?”

“Yeah.” Miguel sat behind Ryan in the Jeep and Sean drove them to his house.

“Home sweet home.” Sean said as he pulled into his garage.

“We staying with you?” Ryan asked looking around the garage.

“Yeah. Just til the babies are born. I’m set back on my property so you’re free to walk the grounds. On the last stretch of property I have a fishing pond with several trees around it so it’ll be ideal if you two want to spend time outdoors. There’s a corner market if you need anything while I’m at work that Miguel can walk to.”

“We’re free but not.” Ryan sighed.

“Only for a few months papi and once the babies are here we can go to the west coast or down to Florida or wherever we want. At least here we can go outside, eat what we want, feel the air.”

“Yeah. Sean is there a bench or chair by the pond?”

“Not yet but I can get one out there for you in a few days.”

“Okay. Are we living above the garage?”

“After the babies are born if you still want to stay here. For now I set up the guest room in the house so that you’re on one floor of travel most of the time since you don’t do stairs too well.”

“Thanks.”

“Come on let’s get inside and cook some dinner.”

“How about pizza and ice cream?” Ryan asked.

“Sounds good. What do you guys normally eat on one?”

“Can’t set off the heartburn so cheese and pepperoni and maybe pineapples on one side. That okay?”

“It’s good Ryan. I’ll get two pizzas and what kind of ice cream do you want?”

“Basic vanilla with banana split toppings.”

“Okay. I’ll help you two get your things inside and while you’re settling in I’ll go get the pizza and ice cream.”

Miguel helped Ryan inside and sat him down on the kitchen chair so he could help Sean carry in their belongings. Once everything was inside Sean brought in a cane and a walker. “What’s that for?” Ryan asked.

“For you to assist you when you want to walk around without Miguel or whatever. Gloria picked them up for you. Use them or not but they’re here if you want them.”

“Tell her thank you.”

“You can thank her tomorrow. She’s coming to dinner.”

“You guys see each other outside the prison?”

“Yeah. We don’t get together too often but Tim and her come over on the occasion for dinner or games that are on TV.”

After Sean left Ryan asked, “Can you help me take this shirt off?” Miguel helped him and Ryan placed his lover’s hands on his stomach. “They haven’t stopped moving since we left Oz.”

“Maybe they’re catching up.” Miguel grinned. “Do you want to go lay down for a bit while he’s getting dinner?”

“Yeah. I’m kinda tired. Get the cane and let me try that. See how I do.” Miguel handed him the cane and Ryan stood on his own. They walked slowly to their room and Miguel helped Ryan lay down getting comfortable behind him lacing his fingers around his belly so he could feel his children move.

“Do you think we’re having boys or girls papi?”

“Boy and a girl. I have a hunch.”

“Do you want to find out before they’re born?”

“I don’t know. Let me think about it. Do you want to know?”

“I do but whatever you want is cool.”

“This is the most comfortable bed ever. I’m not feeling as much pain as I normally feel laying down.”

“It is comfortable. Now let’s get a little shut eye while he’s gone.” Miguel kissed the back of Ryan's neck and snuggled closer to him. “I love you papi.”

“I love you too baby.”

An hour later Sean and Gloria came in carrying pizzas and banana split ingredients and found the house silent. They set everything down and found Ryan’s scrub shirt on the table. The two walked down the hall to the guest room and found Miguel wrapped around Ryan loosely with his hand resting on Ryan’s stomach. She wanted to go over and run her fingers through their hair but didn’t want to disturb them. Sean and Gloria left the room and Sean asked, “What’s wrong Gloria?”

“The fact that we can’t touch them without them thinking violence is coming their way and Ryan going through what he’s going through.”

“Maternal instinct kicking in Gloria?” Sean laughed.

“Just human instinct.”

“Do you know a doctor who can be very discreet about Ryan’s care?”

“Yes she’s at Benchley Memorial.”

“Can she treat him at the hospital closer to here. I don’t think he’ll want to relive the cancer.”

“I’ll ask her.”

“Thanks Gloria.”

“Do you want to wake them up or let them sleep?”

“Let them sleep. I don’t want them to think there’s schedules and times etc to follow here.”

“Do you want to wait and eat with them?”

“Let’s wait.”

“What’s on TV tonight?”

“Don’t know.” The two finished putting the groceries away and went to the living room getting comfortable on the couch and recliner.

A half hour later Miguel walked into the living room and said sleepily, “Dr. Nathan? Thought you weren’t coming til tomorrow.”

“I ran into Sean at the store and he was telling me about the pizza and banana splits tonight. How’s Ryan doing?”

“Still sleeping. Have you two eaten yet?”

“No we’re waiting on you two.”

Miguel glanced at the clock and said, “Well I’m going to grab some food. This is the latest I’ve eaten in ten years.” Miguel walked into the kitchen and grabbed some pizza and a coke. He sat at the table and ate two slices quickly and then took a few sips of his coke.

“Miguel no one’s going to take your food from you.”

“I know but not having any pizza for a long time I almost forgot what it tasted like.” Miguel replied taking a drink from his can.

“It’s okay.”

“I know it is. Now let’s drop this pointless conversation.” Miguel replied raising his voice.

“Baby take a breath. Everything good. You like the pizza?” Ryan said as he came around the corner of the hall into the kitchen.

“Yeah. It was great.” Miguel replied.

“Can you grab me a few slices?” Miguel put a few slices on his plate and sat it in front of Ryan. “Sit down.” Ryan said as he pushed a chair out next to him.

Miguel sat next to him and asked, “What do you want me to do?”

“Relax. We’re outside stone walls so if you think you’re getting pissed or anything go walk around his fishing pond or something. We’re both anxious and want things to return to how they were a long time ago but it’s not going to happen. Sean and Gloria aren’t going to hurt us, not like the inmates but we can handle all this.”

“Then I’ll see you in a few minutes. I’ll be back.” Miguel leaned over and kissed his cheek before leaving Sean’s house through the back door.

“Why’d you do that?”

“He has to know that things are different and that he’s free to go places of his own accord. He’s used to pacing and being in a box when he’s pissed so he has to know that he can leave the area that might be causing his distress.”

“Did you send him away on purpose?”

“Not really. If I could walk further than I could I would’ve walked out the door but I can’t so it might’ve saved a wall in Sean’s house.”

“He gets violent when he gets angry?” Gloria asked looking at Ryan in disbelief.

“Never towards me but he does punch a wall occasionally. Now there won’t be many games to juggle since we’re on the outside and hopefully that’ll help with some of the anger we’re both feeling.”

“What do you do for anger release?”

“Plot. Execute plans. It’s what I normally do so it’s not much different from when I was a teenager except my dad isn’t here to beat the shit out of me.”

“I’ll try not to make those comments. I’m just used to joking with Sean and Tim.”

“It’s fine Gloria. Can you hand me the cane? I’m going to go sit outside and wait on Miguel.”

“All right.” She handed him the cane and he stood up and took his plate outside onto the back porch.

Ryan sat on the swing and took a small bite of pizza savoring the flavors running across his tongue. He continued to eat slowly and rubbed his stomach feeling his children moving still. “You two are going to be so precious once you’re born. I’m going to take good care of you and not recreate what I went through. Your daddy and me love you two very much. I’m proud of you for making it this far and only a few more months before we can hold you. We love you.” He looked out onto the backyard and saw Miguel jogging around the pond and smiled at his lover. He loved watching him move and was happy that they had space to move around and just be in.

Miguel kept his slow jog up around the pond finding it was good exercise as well as a good place to release some tension. He’d have to ask Sean about a punching bag so he could keep up his boxing skills and continue on an exercise plan. He looked to the back of the house on one of his laps and saw Ryan rubbing his stomach and talking. He kept up the laps for a few minutes and then jogged over to where Ryan was sitting. He asked, “You good?”

“Yeah just enjoying my dinner and talking to the babies. You want to join me?”

“Yeah. The fresh air is nice.”

After Miguel sat down Ryan wrapped his fingers around his and asked, “You feeling okay now?”

“I’m good papi. I just have to learn when people are joking again because we’ve had to be on guard for so long that I forgot what it was like to joke unless I’m around you.”

“You have any names running around in your head for the kids?”

“If one of them is a girl I’ve been thinking of the name Viviana or Ella.”

“Any boy names?”

“Alexander is good.”

“Any others?”

“Have you not been thinking of names?”

“I have.” Ryan replied defensively. “I wanted to get your opinion though.”

“What have you come up with?”

“Susan and Eliot.”

"Eliot and Ella. Definitely twins with those names." Ryan laughed pulling Miguel against his side and wrapping his arms around him. Miguel wrapped his arm around Ryan's back and stroked his stomach with his free hand.

A couple of hours later Sean found the two sleeping on the swing and woke Miguel up gently. “Hey Miguel you want to stay out here or go to bed?”

“Yeah. Can you help me with him?”

“Sure I’ll get Gloria to turn down the bed for you two and be out in a minute to help you.”

“Thanks.” Sean went back inside and Miguel shook Ryan gently. “Come on let’s go in to go to sleep. We’ll be more comfortable in bed.”

“Kay. My cane please?” Ryan yawned.

Miguel handed Ryan his cane and Sean came out to help. Miguel held Ryan around his waist when he stood up and helped him into the house with Sean behind them. Gloria was waiting by the door and when Ryan stopped next to her about to grab the door handle she took a chance and stroked his cheek and hair.

He didn’t say anything but leaned into the touch a bit before going into the room. Behind Ryan’s back Miguel glared at Gloria and went inside and shut the door. Outside the room Sean pulled Gloria into the living room and couldn’t help but chuckle. “I think you’re bringing out Miguel’s jealous side.”

“I shouldn’t have touched Ryan but I don’t know how to say what’s going on inside. I know we’ll never be together and that he loves Miguel but he hasn’t really experienced non violent touches and he’s going through so much.”

“He hasn’t but I think that you and Miguel need to sit down and talk about all of this.”

“I know. We will.”

Inside their room, Miguel asked, “Do you still want to fuck Gloria?”

“No but she’s one of the few that cares about what’s going on with us. The one I want to fuck is pissed at me right now.”

“You want to fuck me now?”

“I do but it’s a bit difficult carrying the children.”

“Why are you just now bringing it up after all these months of letting me top?”

“Because before I got pregnant we switched. I don’t want to be a bottom my entire life. I love you and you know that but sometimes I want to feel myself inside you bringing you pleasure. I want to feel like I’m giving myself to you like you do me.”

“You do baby every time we look at each other, touch, kiss. We give of ourselves all the time.”

“Then help me find a way to make love to you without hurting the babies.”

“Okay. I’ll think of something but for now what do you want to do?”

“You stand in front me and let me suck you off.”

“Right now?”

“Yes right now.”

“But they’ll hear us.”

“Good. It’ll confirm to them that I don’t want Gloria and that you’re the only one I want near me in that form.”

“You’re bad Ryan but that’s a good trait to have.” Miguel laughed as he walked over to where Ryan was sitting on the bed.

“Take your clothes off baby. I want to see you in all of your glory.”

“I like your sweet talkin’.” As he took his clothes off Ryan ran his fingers over his body and kissed him wherever his mouth could touch. Miguel gripped his shoulders and moaned quietly as Ryan worked his dick to a full erection and then he sucked the head into his mouth and sucked on it like a sucker. “Oh holy fuck!” Miguel moaned.

Ryan took a deep breath and took Miguel all the way down his throat. Miguel leaned on his shoulders and panted against his hair. He wanted to fuck Ryan’s mouth so bad but he let Ryan keep the pace. Ryan pulled back after a few sucks and then let go completely only to take the bottom in his hand and run his tongue along the underside. “You taste wonderful Miguel.” Ryan breathed as he continued to kiss and lick Miguel.

Miguel kissed the top of Ryan’s head and his arms encircled his shoulders as he said, “I’m close baby.”

“I know.” Ryan said as he finished Miguel off swallowing his come as Miguel gasped for breath.

“Oh baby.” Miguel slid to the floor and pulled Ryan into a deep kiss.

In the living room across the hall Gloria looked at their closed door and said, “What just happened in there?”

“Don’t know and won’t ask when I see them in the morning.”

Inside the room Miguel asked, “You want to go to bed naked?”

“That would be nice. Maybe I’ll be cooler.” Miguel pulled Ryan’s scrubs off and Ryan picked his cane up. “I’ll be right back. Need to go to the restroom.”

“You’re going to go out there naked?”

“We’ve been in prison for ten years. You tend to lose the inhibitions of being nude around other people plus Miguel the bathroom is down the hall and not anywhere near Sean and Gloria.” He pulled his lover into another kiss and said, “Be right back.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

Ryan left the room and made his way to the bathroom and took a deep breath as he settled himself onto the toilet. He was mostly honest with Miguel about Gloria but at the moment he felt really bad for not telling him how he wanted to have sex with her at least once. He heard a knock on the door and said, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“You okay Ryan?” Gloria asked from the other side.

“I’m fine.”

“Can I come in?”

“Whatever you want to do.”

Gloria slipped inside the restroom and kneeled in front of Ryan. “What’s going on?”

“I’m thinking okay. A lot is going on today, tonight. I need to breathe for a minute. What was with the caress earlier?”

“You two have had such violent years in the prison that I thought you could use a nonviolent touch for a change.”

Ryan pushed himself off the toilet and paced the bathroom’s small space. “Too late for that Gloria. We’ve done so much damage to each other’s lives that we’d just tear each other up in the end. I’m with who I’m meant to be with for the rest of my life. He is the life source for my children. I have shared my heart, soul and body with him and for the rest of our lives I hope we’re standing by each other’s sides.” He looked at Gloria who was sitting with her back against the cabinet and said, “This will be the last time we are in an area with no other eyes to watch us. I need to get back to Miguel. I don’t want him to worry about the children or me.”

He went to open the door when Gloria touched his leg, “Ryan can I explain?”

“No. You already have so many times before. I need to go.” Ryan got his cane and looked at her, “Thank you for this.” Then he went back to his room where he walked in and saw Miguel sitting on the bed.

“What did she want?” Miguel asked eyeing Ryan.

“I set her straight you and me only baby. We had a short talk and here I am.”

“On your terms or do you have a plan to be with her and me at the same time?”

“I told her that I’ve given you my heart, body and soul and that you’re the only person for me. I love you and you know it.”

“Come here.”

Ryan walked over to where Miguel sat and Miguel pulled him down on his lap. “Yeah?”

“What if I asked you to walk away from me…”

Ryan held Miguel’s head in his hands and said, “Please don’t ask me to do that.”

Miguel could see the tears welling up in his eyes and Miguel said, “Let me help get you to bed.” Miguel helped Ryan to bed making sure he was comfortable and covered him up with the sheet leaving the blanket within easy reach and he pulled on some sweatpants before walking out of the room and going back outside. When the door shut Ryan let the tears fall.

Sean was in the kitchen getting a drink when he saw Miguel walk back out and into the backyard. He walked out and saw Miguel sitting on the steps. “Hey Alvarez what’s going on tonight?”

“Ryan needs to let go of me.”

“What’s going on? I thought you two loved each other beyond any form of doubt whatsoever?”

“We do but he has his own things he needs to work out….”

“You mean with Gloria? This evening I’ve only seen Ryan look at you with a love that only two people meant to be have.”

“He needs to figure out what he feels for her and then we can figure out what to do.”

“But he’s about three months from having your children.”

Miguel glared up at Murphy and said, “People break up all the time before their children are born. I’m going to be here for them. Maybe it’ll extend to Ryan too but a lot of shit is going on inside us. Having more than five feet to pace or move around in and not being locked up every night is a challenge in itself. Add children between two men and you have a minefield all around.”

“Well just know that you do have a support group if you need something. We’re here for you guys and I’m sorry Gloria still seems to be in the middle.”

“It’s not your fault. Ryan has to figure things out. I have to figure things out.”

“Well Gloria has gone home for the evening so if you want to sleep on the couch I’ve got blankets and pillows.”

“Thanks. At least you know you won’t have a boring time at your house with us here.”

“It was never boring watching you in prison either.”

“When I was out I drank whiskey do you possibly have any on hand?”

“Actually yeah. How do you take it and I’ll bring it to you.”

“Whiskey and pop if you have it. Just the basics.”

“I’ll get you a glass.”

Murphy brought Miguel his drink and said, “If you need anything my room is at the end of the hall by the bathroom.”

“Thanks Murphy. We’ll get things settled but all this shit is so new to us that it’ll take some time.”

“I know. Sorry I keep pushing things.”

“It’s okay. I have my own demons that aren’t as apparent like Ryan’s but I have them and I’m going over that. Where’s your whiskey?”

“Cupboard by the sink.”

“Thanks for the drink.”

“Just try not to get too drunk.”

“I’m not.” Murphy left him on the porch and Miguel sipped at his drink lost in his thoughts. An hour later Miguel went back inside the house and locked the door up before going into his and Ryan’s room. He saw Ryan curled up under the sheet with his back facing the door.

“Go away!” Ryan growled.

Miguel walked around the bed leaving the door open. He kneeled beside Ryan’s side of the bed and went to stroke his hair when he felt Ryan’s fingers gripping his wrist. “Ryan.” Miguel said quietly.

Ryan let go of Miguel and asked, “What do you want now? You want me to let you go yet here you are.”

“I was being stupid. I’m sorry amante.”

“So we’re together?” Ryan asked as he analyzed Miguel’s face.

“Yeah baby.”

“Okay. Get in bed and we’ll talk about this in the morning.” Miguel climbed into bed behind Ryan and he wrapped his arm around Ryan and laced their fingers together.

The next morning after Sean was dressed for work he went and checked on Ryan. He found Miguel sleeping tucked around him keeping him safe. Sean closed the door and went about finishing getting ready for work. He wrote a short note and left it on the table for them to find it easily.

After he was cleared through security Sean went to the break room and got a cup of coffee. Tim and Gloria walked in after he sat down and Gloria asked, “Are they okay?”

“Yeah. They’re fine. Still sleeping when I left.”

“I didn’t cause too much trouble did I?”

“We’ll find out.”

“What happened last night?” Tim asked.

“I ran into Sean while he was getting ice cream and things went from there.”

At Sean’s house Miguel woke up and untangled himself from Ryan’s body and went into the kitchen. He rummaged through the refrigerator trying to find some orange juice and a couple of eggs to scramble. He found some orange juice but didn’t find the eggs so he went to the pantry to find something else to eat. He saw some oatmeal and grabbed the container. He looked around some more and found the rest of the items he needed to cook breakfast. After he cooked them breakfast he sat it on the table and found the note Sean left them.

A minute later Ryan came down the hall and saw Miguel reading. “Whatcha got there?”

“A note from Murphy just letting us know to make ourselves at home and just a couple of short instructions on how to work his TV and DVD player if we want to watch anything.”

“Oh. Okay.” Then Ryan looked at the table and asked, “You made breakfast?”

“Yeah. I was about to go get you when I found the note.”

Ryan walked over to the table and sat down next to the chair Miguel was standing by and Miguel placed a bowl in front of him and orange juice. Miguel leaned down and kissed Ryan’s hair before he sat across from him with his breakfast as well and they began to eat. “Does Murphy have any fruit around or no?” Ryan asked.

“I didn’t see any but when he gets home I’ll go down to the little store he was telling us about.”

“Okay. Why’d you want to break up with me last night?” Ryan asked as he ate his oatmeal.

“Because I got scared. We’re out now so you could have Gloria if you wanted her…”

“We might be out but it’s me that’s scared. You can actually leave the house if you want and go places. I have to stay hidden and can’t do much of anything until the children come and then I’ll have to recover from that. It’s a lot to take in.”

“You’re the only one I want. You should’ve known that since the night I let you have my ass in jail.”

“Yeah well things can change. I’d like to see us together for the rest of our lives but we’ll have to really talk about all this shit that’s going on inside of us.”

“I can do that.”

“What do you want to do now?” Ryan asked as he finished his breakfast and went to put his bowl in the sink.

“See what might be on TV. Call our families maybe.”

“Do you think it’s wise we call them right now? We just got out last night.”

“Maybe just your mother since she volunteers at OZ.”

“Let’s watch some TV for a bit and then we’ll call my mother.”

“All right. I’ll meet you in there, just let me clean up the breakfast dishes.”

“’kay baby.” Ryan went into the living room finding the remotes for the TV and flipped through the channels until Miguel came in to join him.

“Find anything yet?”

“Just some cartoons for now.” Miguel sat in front of Ryan on the floor and the two watched cartoons for a couple of hours.

They were interrupted by Sean’s house phone ringing and Miguel got up to check the caller I.D. He found that it was Sean most likely on his cell phone. He picked up the phone and said, “Hola.”

Sean looked around the break room and found it was still empty and said, “Hey Miguel. I just wanted to call and check on you two. Everything okay?”

“We’re fine. Watching cartoons right now.”

“Okay. Have you two talked about anything yet?”

“We’re talking Murphy. He’s jealous too so we’re just going to talk more often.”

“Ryan jealous? Huh? I didn’t think I’d see the day for that one.”

“You don’t know Ryan then. He just doesn’t show things like me or you would. Quick question though. Do you have any fruit around?”

“I just have a couple of cans of fruit cocktail. I was going to take you with me when I went grocery shopping tomorrow so that you can help me pick out some foods that you two like or want to try.”

“You off tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I have a few days off before I go to night shift for a couple of weeks.”

“Well we’re doing fine so if you need to get back to work then go.”

“I’m going now. Just wanted to see how you guys were.”

“About what time will you be home?”

“I’ll be home around 5:30.”

“All right. Dinner will be ready.” Then Miguel hung the phone up.

“Who was that Miguel?” Ryan asked from the living room.

“Just Murphy checking on us.”

“He think we’re going to get into trouble?” Ryan laughed.

“Naw. Just seeing how we’re doing. You want some fruit cocktail?”

“Sure.”

Miguel brought out a bowl of the fruit cocktail and sat next Ryan. He picked up the spoon and went to feed Ryan. “What are you doing?”

“Couldn’t really do this in prison now could we.” Miguel said as he pressed the spoon gently against Ryan’s mouth.

He took the bite and after he swallowed he said, “No I guess not. This is nice.”

Halfway through the bowl of fruit Miguel set it on the table and Ryan looked at him. Miguel leaned forward and kissed him gently enjoying the fruit juice still lingering on Ryan’s lips. Ryan moaned and pulled Miguel close to his body. He moved Miguel’s hand to his hip and gasped as Miguel ran his thumb over it. “Let’s go take a shower.” Miguel whispered.

Ryan pulled away and asked, “A shower? You’re shitting me right?”

Miguel cupped Ryan’s cheek and said, “No. I want you to fuck me and the shower would be the easiest place without me riding you.”

“Let’s go then baby.”

Miguel helped Ryan off the couch and Ryan pushed Miguel against the wall pressing as close as he could get to Miguel. Ryan leaned back in to nip and kiss Miguel’s mouth and slipped his tongue back in to explore more thoroughly. Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and returned the kisses thrusting his dick against Ryan’s hip. Ryan grabbed Miguel’s dick in his hand and rubbed it slowly. “Fuck.” Miguel moaned.

“Rub me too.” Ryan breathed against Miguel’s neck as he moved one of Miguel’s hands to his own dick. Miguel started a small rhythm and Ryan said, “Fucking beautiful.”

“I think we need to get in the shower. I’m not going to last too long.” Miguel panted pressing himself harder against Ryan’s hand.

Ryan dragged himself away from Miguel’s body and said, “Let’s go.” He pulled Miguel down the hall and into the bathroom. Miguel got their shower to a good temperature and Ryan undressed himself. Miguel pulled his pants off and helped Ryan into the shower.

“Where do you think Murphy keeps his lube?”

“I used to keep some in the medicine cabinet but I wouldn’t have a clue where to look.”

Miguel walked over to the medicine cabinet looked through the few things that Murphy had in there. He found a bottle that looked half full and pulled it out. “He keeps his in the same place.” Miguel laughed.

“Are you coming or what?”

“I will be shortly.” Miguel said as he stepped into the shower. Ryan took the lube out of Miguel’s hand and poured some on his fingers. As he warmed the fluid up Miguel braced himself against the shower wall. Ryan kissed and nipped at Miguel’s neck and jaw as he pressed two of his fingers inside Miguel’s body. “I’m ready. Just fuck me Ryan.” Miguel moaned as he pushed back on Ryan’s fingers.

“I know. Just making sure I can slide in easier without hurting you baby.” Ryan said as he worked his fingers stretching Miguel’s hole. A moment later he slicked himself and slid inside gently. He rested his forehead on Miguel’s shoulder and groaned as he laced their fingers together. “So good baby.”

Miguel gasped and clenched his fingers around Ryan’s when Ryan started to thrust. “Fuck Ryan.”

Ryan kept his thrusts gentle as he went to work on the back of Miguel’s neck and back. Miguel clenched his ass around Ryan’s dick and Ryan bit his back gently in response. “So close.” He panted.

“Harder baby.”

“Trying. Just your ass feels so tight and good.” As Ryan continued to thrust he could feel his balls tighten and he let go of Miguel’s hands and grabbed his hips as he pumped his hips harder. “Baby fuck.”

“You’re doing a wonderful job.” Miguel moaned as he pushed back to meet Ryan’s thrusts.

“Stroke yourself.” Ryan breathed as his mouth latched on to Miguel’s shoulder.

Miguel wrapped a hand around his own dick and started stroking to Ryan’s rhythm. “Damn. Almost there amante.” Miguel gasped.

Their bodies moved to their own rhythm and Ryan threw his head back as he moaned Miguel’s name and pushed inside once more coming hard. Miguel followed panting Ryan’s name as his orgasm exploded out of him. Ryan turned Miguel around and leaned against him panting trying to catch his breath. Miguel rested his hands on Ryan’s stomach and felt their little ones moving around gently. “You okay amante?”

“I’m good. I think I need a nap.”

“Okay. Let me clean you up really quick and I’ll help you to bed.” Miguel helped Ryan get comfortable and then started to clean him quickly and helped him rinse off.

After Ryan was out of the shower he said, “I’ll sit here and wait on you to get clean.”

"I'll be quick."

A month later Ryan and Miguel were sitting in the doctor’s office where they waited for Dr. Hayes. “Are you excited Ryan?” Miguel asked holding him close stroking his growing belly.

“I’m excited Miguel just really tired and in some pain.” Ryan yawned as he laid his head against Miguel’s chest.

“Where you hurting today querido?”

“All over.”

“When I get you home I’ll give a nice rub down. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great.”

The door opened and the nurse said, “Mr. O’ Reily and Mr. Alvarez right this way. Dr. Hayes is ready for you.”

Ryan sat up and Miguel stood and helped Ryan off the couch. “You okay baby? You want me to get you a wheelchair?”

“No just give me a second to catch my breath. I’m good.” Ryan said.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

Miguel helped Ryan back to the examining room and then helped him sit on the table. The nurse gave Miguel a gown to change Ryan into and left the room. Ryan pulled his oversized shirt off and Miguel helped him pull off his pants. “I don’t see why I need to wear this when she pretty much pulls it back off for the examination.”

“Then don’t put it on. Just stay in your boxers.” Miguel said.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in and asked, “How are you feeling today Ryan?”

“Tired and sore. I’m ready to see our babies. I want to hold them.”

“You’ll see them soon enough. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about today. From all the tests and things I’ve observed I’m going to set up a Cesarean section for about six weeks from now. With everything you endured you’re very healthy and the babies are doing great.”

“Cool.”

“Do you want to know the sexes of your children?”

“I know Miguel wants to know so you can tell us.”

“What about you Ryan? Do you want to know?”

“I do but I don’t.”

“Would you like me to tell Miguel in private and he can tell you when you’re ready?”

“Yeah.” Ryan leaned against the bed and rubbed his belly.

Dr. Hayes took Miguel to the side and showed him the paper with their children’s sexes. Miguel smiled and said, “Thank you doctor.”

“You’re welcome.” She walked over to Ryan and asked, “Ready for the exam?”

“Sure then I can take a nap.”

As Dr. Hayes looked Ryan over she said, “So you’re getting tired more than usual. How’s the pain?”

“It happens more, so I stay on the couch or in bed. Miguel bought a chair for the shower so I can sit while he cleans me up.”

“Take anything for the pain?”

“No Miguel just rubs me down gently and holds me til it passes.”

“Well you can take Tylenol if the pain gets to be too much.”

“I know.”

“He’s stubborn Dr. Hayes but I try to help him when I can.” Miguel said.

Ryan looked at Miguel and said, “I’m not stubborn.”

Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan and grinned. “You’re the most stubborn man I know but I love you very much.”

“Love you too baby.” Then Ryan kissed Miguel gently.

Miguel leaned his forehead against Ryan’s and said, “Now behave for the doctor and I’ll make you something special with our lunch.”

Ryan smiled and kissed Miguel quickly. “Okay.”

The two made it through the rest of the appointment with Dr. Hayes. She reiterated rest when possible and made an appointment for the next week and one for Ryan’s C-section. Miguel helped Ryan redress and they went back to Sean’s house. At the house Sean was watching TV when they walked inside and he asked, “How’d the appointment go?”

“It was great. Miguel knows what I’m having and she set up my C-section for a month and a half from now if things go to plan.” Ryan said happily.

“I’m glad everything went well for you. Since you know when you’re having the babies we need to have a small baby shower so that you have a good start with the twins.”

“You don’t have to but thank you.”

“I’ll call my sister Kathy and it’ll only be a few select people that you’ve met and the staff and your mother.”

“Okay.”

“You ready to eat Ryan?”

“Yeah then I can lay down for a bit.”

“Just get comfortable in the recliner and I’ll bring it out when it’s ready.” Once Ryan sat in the recliner and elevated his legs Miguel leaned down and kissed the top of his head and ran his thumb over Ryan’s belly.

Miguel went into the kitchen Ryan looked at Sean. “I know we’ve pretty much taken over your house and you’ve let us do it but don’t you have some other life besides going to OZ and coming home?”

“Not right now. Life is going how it should though. I’m glad I could help you and Miguel work on getting your new lives set up.”

“I’ve been looking online at houses for us to buy that are out of state. I want our children to have a chance that we didn’t have here. I don’t think Miguel knows about that yet.”

“I don’t know what he knows. You’re the only one that can read him at any given moment. Where were you looking at going?”

“Florida. We both hate winter here and we need some sunshine.”

“Where at in Florida?”

“Just about anywhere that’s not a major city. No matter where we are we’re only a short drive to a beach and it’s multicultural.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re able to look at the future.”

A few minutes later Miguel came back into the living room with a light chicken salad with some Italian dressing splashed on. Miguel gave Ryan his plate and looked at Sean and said, “I made enough for all of us if you want some.”

“I’ll get some in a minute. Thanks Miguel.”

“You’re welcome.” Then Miguel left the living room to get his plate and sat by the recliner. Miguel looked up and asked, “So have you found someplace you’d like us to go when you have the babies?”

“How’s Florida sound? The housing is reasonable, beaches are endless, and it’s a very multicultural place for a family like us.”

“It sounds good baby. After your nap you can show me some of the houses that you really liked.”

“Why do I get the feeling you already knew about my house searching in Florida?”

“I knew about it because every time I’d use a search engine and hit the letter f Florida would pop up in the search bar. It’s okay that you didn’t tell me but don’t think I’d be mad if you wanted to go someplace in particular to start a new life.”

“I won’t.”

A few weeks later Ryan and Miguel were sitting on the swing on the back porch watching the rain when Ryan doubled over in pain. Miguel rubbed his back and asked, “What’s the matter baby?”

“Contraction I think.” Ryan sat back up and rubbed his stomach.

“I’m going to call the doctor. I think your water just broke.” Miguel said as he got up from the bench.

“Fuck that’s what that was. I can feel it now.”

Miguel leaned down and kissed Ryan and said, “Everything will be okay. They’re only a few weeks early and that’s normal for twins.”

“I know. I’m trying to take this all in.”

“I’ll be right back baby.”

“Okay.”

Miguel went inside the house and picked up the phone to call Dr. Hayes when Sean saw him. “What’s going on Miguel?”

“Ryan’s water broke. I’m calling Dr. Hayes.”

“I’ll call Suzanne and let her know.”

“Thanks.” Miguel dialed Dr. Hayes’ number and she answered sleepily, “Hello?”

“Dr. Hayes it’s Miguel Alvarez, Ryan’s partner. His water just broke.”

“What? He’s gone into labor?”

“I’m guessing doctor.”

“Okay I’ll call the hospital and get a room ready for him. Meet me there in an hour on the third floor.”

“What if he can’t wait an hour?”

“I’m going as quickly as I can. I want those babies safe too.”

“An hour. That’s it.”

“See you there.”

“Bye doctor.” Miguel hung up the phone and went back outside.

Ryan looked at Miguel and asked, “What’s the prognosis?”

“She wants us to meet her at the hospital in an hour on the third floor. Do you think you’ll make it?”

“Yeah. Things seem to be calm right now. Can you help me into some dry clothes?”

“Sure baby.”

Miguel helped Ryan inside and Sean asked, “Everything set?”

“An hour at the hospital.” Miguel replied.

“Suzanne is on her way over so she can help you two at the hospital.”

“Thanks. Going to change into some dry clothes now before we leave.” Ryan said as he started to walk towards their room.

Thirty minutes later Suzanne was at the house and saw Ryan curled up on the couch taking deep breaths and rubbing his back as best he could. She went over to him and said, “How are you feeling?”

“Contractions are more steady and my entire back is on fire.”

“They’ll help you at the hospital with the pain.”

“I know they will.” Then he hollered, “Miguel you almost done?”

“I’m coming baby.” Miguel said from their room where he was tying his shoes.

“You will be later.” Ryan retorted.

Suzanne looked at Ryan and asked, “How can you be thinking of sex when you’re about to have two children?”

“Just can.”

Miguel came out of their room and said, “Let’s get you to the hospital now.” He helped Ryan off the couch and he gave Suzanne the keys. “Let’s get out of here.” He took Ryan out to the Jeep and they got in the backseat while Suzanne got in front and drove to the hospital.

Dr. Hayes was waiting for them out front with a wheelchair and a blanket. Ryan sat in the chair and covered up and Miguel wheeled him over to the elevator. Dr. Hayes asked, “When did you first notice your symptoms Ryan?”

“About forty minutes ago. Everything just happened at once and now the pain won’t stop.”

“Okay. We’ll get that taken care of in your room.”

“How will you be able to tell if I can have the babies today?”

“As soon as you’re set up in your room I’m going to check you over and have them give you an epidural so I can get you ready for the C-Section.”

“Will I be awake for all of this?”

“Yes but we’ll have a curtain separating you from the actual surgery.”

“I’ll still be able to see my babies though after they’re born?”

“As long as everything goes well you’ll be the first to hold them.”

Ryan smiled and said, “Let’s get this going then. We want to meet our babies.”

A few hours later Ryan and Miguel were holding their son and daughter. Ryan had Susan nursing from him and stroking Eliot’s face while he talked to Miguel. “The babies are perfect.”

“They are and you did wonderfully yourself Ryan. Little Susan’s taken to you.”

“She has.” Ryan grinned. Ryan moved Susan from his nipple and said, “Let me see if Eliot will feed like this.” Miguel rested Eliot on Ryan’s other side and took Susan in his arms and patted her gently on the back to burp her. Ryan situated Eliot and Eliot latched on and bit down. Ryan jumped a little and said, “Ouch Eliot. You don’t bite daddy like that.”

Miguel chuckled and said, “Don’t you mean mama?”

Ryan glared at Miguel and said, “Fine I’ll stay home and cook and clean while you work.”

“Plenty of moms work now but seriously you just gave birth to two beautiful babies…”

“I’ve sorta been thinking about that myself. I want them to know that I gave birth to them but I don’t know how society would react to that kind of information.”

“If the kids want to call you mom let ‘em, if they don’t then you can be papa or something.”

“That sounds reasonable.”

A knock at the door halted their conversation and Suzanne popped her head in. “May we come in and see the babies?”

“Yeah.” Ryan replied.

Suzanne, Sean, Gloria, and Miguel’s mother Carmen walked inside the room and saw one of the babies nursing from Ryan and Miguel holding the other. “How are you feeling Ryan?”

“Getting tired. The nurse is going to take Susan and Eliot to the nursery tonight so I can rest and then we’ll be able to keep them with us afterwards.”

“That’s good. Did they let you know when you can go home?”

“Monday evening if things check out.”

“What are their full names?”

“Susan Ella O’ Reily-Alvarez and Eliot Alexander O’ Reily-Alvarez.”

“Very nice names to go with two beautiful babies.”

“Thanks.”

“Can we hold them before they go?”

Miguel and Ryan glanced at each other and Miguel said, “Sure but we want to be able to kiss them good night when the nurse comes to get them.”

They handed the babies to their grandmas first and Carmen said, “Mis nietos is perfect.”

“Gracias mama.” Miguel said.

Carmen looked at Ryan and asked, “Would you be willing in the future if you wanted to expand your family to have more children?”

“I wouldn’t change this for the world but I’ve got to see how I recover from the surgery and see how my health does.”

“We’re talking about that but let us enjoy these two before we think of adding more to the brood.” Miguel replied.

“Okay. I’m sorry Ryan.”

“It’s fine. I wouldn’t mind having more kids myself but let us get through this.”

“What will the children call you two when they start talking?”

“If they want to call us mom and dad that’s fine. We’re okay with it.”

“You would let them call you mom Ryan?” Sean asked.

“I would if that’s what they wanted to call me. I did just give birth to them.”

The nurse came in a moment later and Miguel said, "Let us say good night to the babies."

"We'll be outside." Suzanne said.

Once they left the room Miguel sat on the bed next to Ryan and they held the babies close keeping their conversation quiet and kissed the babies good night before the nurse put them in their beds and wheeled them up to the nursery. Miguel held Ryan and said, "We are the proud parents of a handsome boy and a beautiful girl."

"Yeah we are. You going to take care of them outside?"

"Yeah. You need to get some rest and I need to go find some food but I'll be back very soon. I don't want to be too far away."

"I'll rest and maybe the time will go faster."

Miguel chuckled, "I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you too."

Miguel kissed Ryan and tucked him back into bed. At the door he said, "Sweet dreams baby."

Ryan said, "I will." Then Miguel left the room.

 

*Epilogue*

Susan and Eliot's first day of school Miguel and Ryan took them to their classes to drop them off. Eliot was first and hugged both of them bye and went to go into the classroom when the teacher stepped outside the door for a moment. "You must be Mr. O' Reily and Mr. Alvarez."

"Yes is there a problem?"

"No. I just wanted to me both of you."

"You met us at open house last week. What's the problem?" Miguel reiterated.

"None that I can see." Eliot tugged at her pants leg and she looked at him. "Yes Eliot?"

"Are you nervous because my mama is a man?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well don't be. He's really nice when we're not being stared at so is my daddy."

Ryan chuckled and said, "It's okay to ask that question. I've been hearing for the last five years."

"Did you really give birth to these two beautiful children?"

"Mama did and he told us about our family history and why he could do it. Now leave our mommy and daddy alone." Susie said as she looked at the teacher.

"Okay. Welcome to my class Eliot. Why don't you go find a seat and I'll be in in a minute."

"All right." Eliot hugged his sister and said, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye Eliot." Susie said.

"We'll be here to pick him up this afternoon." Ryan said.

"See you two later." Then the teacher went back inside.

Miguel and Ryan then took Susie to her class and the teacher had already explained the situation to the students and welcomed Susie into the class and shook Miguel's and Ryan's hands telling them they'd be welcome anytime they wanted to stop into the class. The teacher walked over and said, "She's a lovely little girl."

"Thanks. She keeps us going and so does her brother."

"Bundles of energy?"

"Yep but we wouldn't trade them for anything."

"We'll be by to pick her up this afternoon."

"Okay."

Susie hugged her parents and said, "Bye mama. Bye daddy."

"Bye Susie. See you this afternoon."

Miguel and Ryan left the school after that and went back their apartment. In the kitchen Ryan pinned Miguel to the counter and said, "I've a got a surprise for you."

"What is it baby?"

Ryan moved one of Miguel's hands down to his stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"Baby that is so wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too. The kids will be happy to hear they're getting a little brother or sister."

"They will." Miguel said as he pulled Ryan into a soft kiss and moved them to the bedroom.

"I love you."

"Te amo."

~Fin~


End file.
